


Primer cuarto de año

by Marbius



Series: Schönes Mädchen aus dem All [46]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Female Georg Listing, Fluff, Gender or Sex Swap, Jealousy, Pets, Secret Relationship, Slice of Life
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 01:10:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14533422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: [Parte 41] La vida puede no tener grandes cambios en tres meses, y de pronto tenerlos todos en el último día.





	Primer cuarto de año

**Author's Note:**

> Y pueden apostar que Tom observando a Gustav y a Georgie abrazándose en la cocina sin decir nada no es por simple ignorancia de su parte...

**Primer cuarto de año**

Las primeras dos semanas de su convalecencia (en realidad diez días, quitando su estancia post-operatoria en el hospital) no resultaron tan aburridas como Gustav esperaba, aunque sí frustrantes.

Esto último en gran parte porque le costaba moverse por sí solo hasta para realizar las tareas más simples como vestirse, ir al sanitario, ducharse, subir y bajar escaleras, entre otras del mismo calibre. Y a pesar de que Georgie lo ayudaba sin rechistar o poner mala cara cuando le asistía en sus duchas, lo cierto es que Gustav extrañaba la independencia de en cada ocasión ir al retrete y hacer del dos sin tener que avisarle a Georgie para que le auxiliara en el momento de ponerse en pie y limpiarse. Era humillante como mínimo, pero no estaba para ponerse exigente cuando en al costado del vientre llevaba un horripilante ciempiés de puntos y el simple respirar le producía dolor.

—Y es por eso que debes de tomar tus analgésicos, así que no te pongas difícil y hazme el favor de darte prisa —le apremió Georgie al tercer día de que ya habían regresado a su casa en Magdeburgo, y Gustav se empecinaba a que la boca le sabía a rayos por culpa de los medicamentos así que prefería no seguir con el tratamiento, muchas gracias.

En su opinión, ya estaba sano como un caballo, y era un desperdicio de pastillas y un atentado contra su hígado el seguir consumiéndolas tres veces al día en un horario estricto, así que por voluntad propia suspendía su uso.

—Odio esto… —Masculló entre dientes, pero con el dolor creciendo y gotas de sudoración acumulándosele en la sien por esa misma causa, dio su brazo a torcer y se las tragó en seco.

—Bebe —le tendió Georgie un vaso con agua, y Gustav obedeció—. Así me gusta.

—Pues a mí no.

Georgie rodó los ojos hasta casi ponerlos en blanco. —No me obligues a abandonarte a tu suerte. Mi paciencia pende de un hilo que está a punto de reventarse.

—Ya, seguro eres la que más sufre de los dos —refunfuñó Gustav, molesto de que el alivio de los analgésicos no fuera instantáneo. Si bien el dolor había ido remitiendo durante los últimos días después de que fue dado de alta del hospital, todavía era tan fuerte como para que al ir al baño el esfuerzo le dejara corto de aliento.

Para él que era duro y fuerte como un roble en plena tormenta invernal, verse reducido a un guiñapo, caricatura de su ser anterior, le atentaba directo en el orgullo masculino. Y lo peor de todo es que al paso en que iba (o no) sanando, su mortificación principal era que el regreso de los gemelos a Alemania desde Las Maldivas coincidiera con él tendido en el sofá de la sala y siendo atendido como bebé de brazo.

La simple imagen mental le producía desagradables escalofríos, y algo en sus facciones se debió de manifestar, porque el ceño de Georgie perdió dureza.

—Entiendo que estés aburrido de estar acostado y dependiendo de mí para todo, pero es lo que hay. O te resignas o te amargas solo, ¿así que qué eliges?

—Sólo… quiéreme. Tolérame. Aguántame —suplicó Gustav lo último a media voz, porque hasta para sus oídos sonaba patético en extremo.

Sin comentar nada al respecto, Georgie se acomodó a su lado en el sillón y se dedicó a masajearle los nudillos y la palma de la mano, consciente de que tras largos años de tocar la batería, aquellas partes de su anatomía eran las que más terminaban por acumular tensión.

—¿Sabes? —Inició Georgie una conversación—. Estaba recordando que hace un año fue que nos prometimos llevar una vida más sana, ejercitarnos y todo eso…

—Pero entre el tour y esta racha de mala suerte no hemos tenido el tiempo libre adecuado —agregó Gustav, rememorando su choque con el tranvía y luego su repentina cirugía—, ¿cuál es tu punto?

Georgie se encogió de hombros. —No hay punto. Sólo me vino a la mente esa meta que nos hicimos que jamás llegamos a cumplir. Tal vez este año deberíamos poner más empeño. Al menos a mí sí me apetecería.

—¿Cuándo, eh? ¿A las tres de la mañana cuando regresemos exhaustos de los conciertos? ¿O entre _breaks_ mientras grabamos el nuevo disco? Porque deja te lo informo por si no te has percatado todavía: Nuestro horario es de locos, y los itinerarios que David nos prepara son casi una explotación.

—Mi cuenta del banco dice lo contrario.

—No me estoy quejando, sólo estoy señalando lo obvio: Nuestro tiempo es limitado, y para nada prescindible.

—¿Y qué pasó con eso de que ‘querer es poder’, uh?

Gustav suspiró. —El que lo dijo no dio jamás diez entrevistas en una misma tarde.

—Mmm… —Doblándole los dedos hacia atrás lo suficiente para estirar los tendones pero sin lastimarlo, Georgie pasó los siguientes minutos en silencio hasta dar su veredicto final—. Puede que tengas razón, pero…

—¿Pero?

—No deja de ser deprimente. Es decir, ¿se nos van a ir los años de juventud encerrados entre el autobús de la gira y el estudio?

—Hey, que fue culpa de los gemelos el convertir nuestra casa en el estudio temporal —gruñó Gustav, recorriendo con la mirada la estancia a medio decorar.

Las áreas comunes de la planta baja, lo mismo que los baños y dormitorios del segundo piso eran como los de cualquier otra vivienda que compartieran entre cuatro amigos, pero las recámaras extras diferían del resto del mundo como el día de la noche. En lugar de una sala de juegos o una biblioteca, ellos tenían un almacén provisional para sus instrumentos favoritos, un cuarto donde ensayaban, y otro más donde Bill se retraía seguido a escribir las letras de su próximo disco. En suma, la suya era una casa que se había adaptado a sus necesidades especiales, y que de manera discreta se había convertido no en ‘su estudio en casa’, sino en ‘su trabajo en casa’ que a ratos era conveniente y a otros abrumaba peor que una corbata demasiado ajustada.

Atento a que Georgie se había quedado callada y con el mentón apoyado en el pecho, Gustav usó su mano libre para tocarla.

—¿Georgie?

—¿No sientes como si… todo esto perdiera sentido? —Le sorprendió ésta con una pregunta de lo más inocente y con un gran trasfondo.

—¿ _Esto_? —Pidió Gustav que le clarificara a qué se refería con exactitud. El _Esto_ , si bien tenía una idea de qué podía ser, prefería que se lo explicaran con máxima cantidad de detalles para no errar en su contestación.

—La fama, la música, nuestras carreras… No me malinterpretes, no me arrepiento de nada, pero a la vez… Me dan envidia los demás con sus pequeños placeres. El mes que pasamos en Miami nos malcrió de maneras que no puedo explicar. Extraño salir a la calle sin necesidad de cubrirme el rostro tras gafas, gorro y bufanda, ¿y todo para qué?, si igual nos reconocen apenas ponemos un pie fuera de esta casa. Y a estas alturas, estoy lista para admitir que me siento atrapada tras estas cuatro paredes, que me cuesta respirar incluso dentro de mi propia piel.

Gustav se mordisqueó el labio inferior antes de decidirse a hablar. —Si estás cansada de pasar todo el día a mi lado sólo tienes qué decirlo. Puedes salir, no pasa nada si me dejas por mi cuenta. Yo sé cuidarme sin incendiar la casa en el proceso.

—No se trata de eso.

—¿Entonces de qué?

—Es… complicado —gruñó Georgie, soltando la mano de Gustav—. Creo que estoy pasando por una de esas etapas donde te da por entristecerte por nada. Porque lo tengo todo, y sin embargo no me basta con nada.

—¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte?

Georgie chasqueó la lengua. —La verdad, no lo sé… Pero mientras lo descubro, no te hastíes de mí. Sé que puedo ponerme pesada, pero no me dejes, ¿sí?

Sin llegar a comprender la magnitud del maelström que se gestaba dentro de Georgie en esos instantes, Gustav asintió, decidido a pesar de todo a ser más que su amigo o novio y brindarle todo el apoyo que ella necesitara.

Poco imaginaba él que con el transcurrir de los meses, no bastaría.

 

Durante los siguientes días, Gustav hizo un esfuerzo extraordinario por mostrarse relajado, feliz, y resignado a su actual situación. Por el bien de los nervios crispados de Georgie, y los suyos propios, se mordió la lengua en la mayoría de los casos. A su favor jugó la buena cicatrización y que el dolor remitió por completo al cabo de siete días a partir de la cirugía, porque lo que Georgie pudo dejarlo más a sus anchas y ella misma ocuparse de sus asuntos.

Dentro de lo posible, disfrutaron del tiempo libre y del ocio que éste les proveía para ponerse al corriente con las últimas grandes películas del verano pasado, y en caso particular de Gustav, él aprovechó para leer una novela que Franziska le había prestado bajo la promesa de que le iba a encantar, y que cuando terminó de leer la última página, tuvo que admitir que así había sido.

—¡No vas a creer el final, Georgie! —Dijo Gustav en voz alta para hacerse oír, y con paso seguro se encaminó de su cuarto donde descansaba antes, a la sala en la que próximamente ensayarían sin tregua.

Para sorpresa suya…

—Uhhh, ¿qué haces? —Preguntó, como si las acciones de Georgie no bastaran para explicarse por sí solas.

—Cuarenta y ocho… cuarenta y nueve… ¿Qué parece que hago, Gus? Porque no son panqueques. Y cincuenta, ufff… —Resopló la bajista con el rostro colorado del esfuerzo, abrazándose a sus rodillas y respirando a profundidad un par de veces.

—¡Parecen abominables!

—¡Son abdominales! —Recalcó Georgie las letras faltantes para convertir esa aberración en un simple ejercicio de resistencia—. Te lo dije hace rato cuando pasé por tu recámara, pero estabas en las últimas veinticinco páginas de tu libro y no me prestaste ni una pizca de tu atención.

—Pero… ¿Por qué?

—No lo sé, dímelo tú. ¿Tan bueno estaba el desenlace?

—Sí, precisamente de eso venía a hablarte, pero mi pregunta es _por qué_ estás haciendo ejercicio.

—Ah, eso —se enjugó Georgie la frente húmeda—. Porque me apeteció y ya. No había nada bueno en la televisión así que me puse mi mejor ropa de ejercicio y aquí estoy con el corazón latiéndome desbocado en el cuello.

—Vaya… Ok —masculló Gustav, indeciso de qué más era apropiado opinar.

—Pero, ¿me necesitabas para algo o…?

—Te quería contar el final de mi libro. Es que… estuvo increíble.

—Adelante. Me haría bien un poco de compañía mientras termino con esto.

Y en un sorprendente giro a la trama que superaba con creces al de su novela, Gustav pasó a sentarse en el único sillón que tenían en ese cuarto mientras Georgie pujaba y sudaba durante su sesión de sentadillas y luego maldecía su falta de elasticidad cuando luchaba por tocarse la punta de los pies sin doblar las rodillas.

—… y entonces se descubre que el asesino no es otro que el mismo chico que muere al inicio del capítulo dos, y todo porque prefería morir y así incriminar a su madrastra que vivir y permitirle que se quedara con el dinero de la herencia. Perturbador, ¿eh?

—Casi como esa escena erótica con el jardinero que resultó ser el detective caracterizado, pero sí, qué genial. Le pediré a Franziska que también me preste el libro, aunque no será la misma impresión ahora que sé el final. La sorpresa ya no será tal.

Agotada por sus ejercicios, Georgie dio por finalizada su sesión del día y se quedó acostada en el piso y con las manos entrelazadas detrás de la cabeza.

—Ouch, me duele todo —murmuró—, pero creo que ha valido la pena.

—Repítelo mañana cuando te duela cada músculo al respirar.

—Pues… Me duela o no, tendré que continuar, porque ya compré una bicicleta estática.

Gustav abrió grandes los ojos y estos amenazaron con salírsele desbordados de las cuencas oculares. —¡¿Que hiciste qué?!

—Ay, Gus, no exageres —desestimó Georgie su reacción exagerada con un resoplido—. Que hice un pedido por internet de una bicicleta fija, no un vibrador de cinco velocidades. Y llegará mañana temprano, así que espero de tu cooperación para montarla con todas sus piezas porque planeo sacarle provecho.

—¿Va muy en serio esto de una vida sana, eh?

—Bueno, no tanto como para abandonar las papas fritas y la comida rápida, y ni se diga del chocolate que comeré hasta el final de mis días, pero sí. Y no es que esté en mis planes descuidar la banda por una serie de abdominales, pero intentaré dentro de mis capacidades el cumplir con una rutina de ejercicios.

—Vale pues… Interesante planteamiento —dijo Gustav, intrigado de cuánto duraría su determinación. No que Georgie fuera conocida entre sus compañeros de banda por voluble, pero entre una y otra experiencia pasada, tenía oportunidades iguales de continuar por un año completo o abandonarlo al día siguiente.

Sólo el tiempo se los aclararía.

 

… y el veredicto final no fue otro que doble empeño de su parte para ejercitarse, pues después de sufrir calambres y punzadas por espacio de varios días, Georgie encontró en Tom un compañero de ejercicios que le sirvió (tanto como ella a él) de recordatorio a sus metas.

Mutuamente se presionaron el uno al otro para seguir con su calendario de ejercicios que abarcaba seis días a la semana por una hora y media cada vez.

En definitiva, no una situación en la que Gustav se sintiera del todo cómodo, porque se le ponían los pelos de punta cada vez que se acercaba al cuarto que habían destinado para sus rutinas y desde metros atrás los escuchaba jadear y murmurarse frases de aliento como “más fuerte” y “tú puedes”. Había algo en la voz de Tom que a Gustav le resultaba lascivo, y en más de una ocasión se había colado a la habitación bajo pretexto de preguntar cualquier tontería, y sólo para saciar su morbosa imaginación que colocaba a aquellos dos en posiciones comprometedoras.

No que Georgie de espaldas y haciendo flexiones vestida en unos shorts diminutos, y con Tom sujetándola de los tobillos no lo fuera, pero Gustav quería creer en la inocencia del mayor de los gemelos cada vez que éste afirmaba que no veía a la bajista con esos ojos, sino como una hermana mayor de la que jamás podría enamorarse o tener sentimientos más allá de los platónicos. Afirmación que Gustav aceptaba a regañadientes, y después desestimaba cuando recordaba aquella ocasión tan lejana ya cuando Georgie le permitió tocarle el pecho bajo la ropa.

El otro involucrado (al menos indirectamente) era Bill, pero éste no dio muestras de descontento o preocupación como fue en el caso de Gustav. En su lugar, elogió las resoluciones de aquel par por llevar una vida más saludable que les permitiera vivir más años, y lo remató con dos mordiscos grandes a su rebanada de pizza, un gran sorbo de red bull, y un eructo que dejaba en claro que sus amigos tenían todo su apoyo, pero que por nada del mundo se les iba a unir en su cruzada por la salud.

Para esas alturas de enero, Gustav volvió al hospital para que le retiraran los puntos, y por parte del doctor que lo atendió y que habló con David Jost, recibió órdenes explícitas de no sobrepasarse cuando tocara la batería, so riesgo de que la unión entre tejidos se viera afectada. Para él, cero ejercicio extenuante o que involucrara el abdomen por al menos tres meses, y gustoso lo aceptó por conveniencia a su estilo de vida sedentario.

Poco a poco la rutina previa a la preparación de un nuevo disco se instauró en sus vidas, y las semanas se convirtieron en meses con tanta facilidad como la nieve que se derritió de su jardín trasero y dio paso a un césped verde y reluciente de primavera.

En tecnicismos que a nadie le importaban, el cumpleaños de Georgie se aproximó hasta quedar a la vuelta de la esquina entre un clima invernal que no terminaba de concordar con la fecha, y Gustav se decidió a regalarle lo que le viniera en gana sin tomar en cuenta las futuras sospechas que eso despertara en los gemelos o demás miembros del staff. Razonó él, cumplir veintidós años no tenía nada de especial por no tratarse de una cifra que marcara un hito entre un antes y un después, pero él iba a hacerlo especial por Georgie, así que después de preguntarle a su hermana, a Fabi, y después a su propia madre, se decantó por un par de aretes de oro y diamantes que encontró en una joyería online en Suiza y que le costaron un buen pellizco a su salario.

A su modo de apreciarlos como regalo, uno que expresaba su sentir por Georgie, pero sin comprometerlo de la misma manera que si se tratara de un anillo de compromiso aunque los materiales fueran idénticos, y es que tratándose de anillos, daba igual la pequeña fortuna que habían ido acumulando en los últimos años con la banda y la infinidad de posesiones materiales que pudieran adquirir, porque de entre toda su colección de joyería, era precisamente el anillo que Gustav le había regalado años atrás aquella noche en que por primera vez se acostaron juntos como hombre y mujer el que Georgie más seguido se ponía y al que con más aprecio cuidaba. Un anillo que con el uso y el desgaste normal, tenía la inscripción borrosa aunque todavía legible, y por lo mismo Georgie se cuidaba bien de que al quitárselo no quedara al alcance de nadie más que de ella misma.

Así Gustav esperó paciente ese día martes con el que iban a finalizar el marzo de ese año, pero que desde temprano se auguró como una fecha anómala.

—De nuevo, ¿a dónde dices que vas con Tom? —Preguntó Gustav a la inhumana hora  de las cinco de la madrugada. Tan temprano era que ni el sol estaba presente, y por la ventana de la cocina el panorama exterior era oscuro salvo por la escasa luz de las farolas.

—Es un refugio para animales, ¿ok? Y no está en Alemania, así que tenemos que partir en media hora si queremos estar de regreso antes de que oscurezca otra vez —dijo Georgie con serenidad, preparándose un café cargado con una de azúcar y un chorro de leche descremada que paladeó apenas terminó. Su gemido de gusto inundó el aire de la cocina.

—¿Y por qué es que van a ir hasta no sé dónde? —Siguió Gustav con sus preguntas.

En su cabeza aturdida por la hora y la falta de sueño, las acciones de Georgie que iba a acompañar a Tom en su loca aventura fuera del país le resultaban extrañas e incoherentes. ¿Por qué un refugio de animales? ¿Por qué fuera de Alemania? ¿Por qué tan de improviso? Y lo más importante, una duda que lo carcomía con la acidez de los celos, ¿por qué carajos con Tom?

—Mira, es largo de explicar, así que te daré una versión resumida —dijo Georgie—. Tom tiene meses con planes de adoptar un perro. Primero pensó en un cachorro, pero no encontraba ninguno que le convenciera del todo. Y luego su padrastro le sugirió revisar en los refugios de animales en lugar de esas exclusivas tiendas de mascotas, y ahí fue donde encontró ese cachorro de seis meses que está a punto de ser sacrificado. Al parecer, es el primero de cada mes cuando un cierto porcentaje de los perros que más tiempo tienen en el albergue son sacrificados, y el perro que él quiere es uno de esos.

—Qué horrible —murmuró Gustav, asqueado por el futuro que le deparaba a ese perro y a otros tantos más.

—Y que lo digas. Tom llamó al refugio para pedir que se cancele esa orden, pero como se encuentra en Polonia, sobra explicar que el alemán de los empleados que trabajan ahí no es muy bueno, y lo mismo fue para su inglés. Anoche Tom habló con David, y él dijo que no hay problema que vayamos por el perro siempre y cuando manejemos con cuidado y seamos precavidos.

—¿Es que no pudieron enviar a alguien del equipo? Saki habría ido encantado a Polonia, él tiene familia política ahí, ¿o no? —Cuestionó Gustav los motivos que tenían Tom y Georgie para hacer ese largo viaje ellos dos solos. Comprendía que no lo invitaran porque podía llegar a tener un carácter pésimo luego de pasar largas horas sin estirar las piernas, pero que Bill se desprendiera del lado de su gemelo era de risa.

Como si adivinara su pensamiento, Georgie se lo explicó sin tantos ambages. —Saki está ocupado, salió de vacaciones y no vuelve hasta la semana entrante, y para entonces será muy tarde. Y Bill ya tenía programado para hoy una sesión de fotos que sólo lo incluye a él, así que no creas que Tom y yo lo planeamos con una escapada romántica porque juro que te golpearé si sales con eso.

—Supongo…

Georgie apuró su café y le dio la espalda mientras lavaba la taza. —Estaré antes de que me vuelvas a extrañar. Ni notarás que no estoy.

«Lo dudo, ya te extraño», pensó Gustav con la comisura de los labios caída y el corazón oprimido en el pecho, pero no encontraba argumentos a su favor que le permitieran retener a Georgie a su lado. ¿Y no se había prometido él darle toda la confianza del mundo? Tom era Tom, y aunque le jurara y perjurara que a Georgie no la veía con esos ojos, Gustav todavía tenía inseguridades al respecto, y temía no ser lo suficientemente bueno para la bajista como para que ella quisiera permanecer a su lado. Lo cual también ponía en perspectiva que Georgie era Georgie, y si ella afirmaba que no se preocupara, era obligación de Gustav obedecerla y esperar paciente su regreso.

—Vale… —Dijo por último Gustav, resignado a que le esperaban unas larguísimas horas de tensión por delante—. ¿Ya tienen todo listo para el viaje? ¿Revisaron el aire de las llantas y el aceite? ¿Cómo están los niveles de agua y el anticongelante? Y no olviden llenar el tanque cada vez que les sea posible. ¡Oh, y los pasaportes!, es muy importante que los traigan consigo en el bolsillo.

—Gracias, Gus —se le acercó Georgie y le rodeó el cuello con ambos brazos. Respirando contra su mejilla, la bajista le depositó un beso en la comisura de los labios, que por la hora y el lugar, el silencio que reinaba en la casa le confirió un toque de intimidad—. Te traeré un recuerdo si puedo.

—Me bastará con tenerte de vuelta sana y salva.

—Eso está de más, y-…

—Uhm, chicos —los interrumpió Tom, apareciendo en el dintel de la puerta y carraspeando, pero salvo por esa brevísima reacción, no dio muestras de darse por enterado de haber interrumpido nada—. ¿Hay café?

—La cafetera está llena —dijo Georgie, separándose de Gustav como si segundos antes no estuvieran tan cerca como para escuchar el latido del otro, y actuó con una naturalidad que Gustav copió porque no entendía qué ocurría ahí y la incertidumbre lo mataba lentamente.

—Qué bien —se sirvió Tom una taza grande, y bebió sin adicionarle nada más—. Ahhh, qué delicia. ¿Ya estás lista? Sólo me falta despedirme de Bill, pero creo que será mejor para ambos si le dejo una nota o me arriesgo a que me muerda si me atrevo a despertarlo.

—No seas gallina y despídete como hombre, anda. Y tárdate unos cinco minutos —le ordenó Georgie, por lo que Tom se sirvió otra taza de café y la preparó igual a como Bill la tomaba. En cuestión de segundos, ya estaba otra vez fuera de la cocina y sus pisadas lo delataban subiendo las escaleras al segundo piso.

—¿Soy yo o nos atrapó con las manos en la masa y nos ignoró? —Inquirió Gustav, pero Georgie le cambió el tema sin prestarle atención.

—¿Y en qué estábamos? Ah sí… esto —murmuró, abrazándose a Gustav y besándolo en la boca—. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Es un viaje más o menos largo, pero de ida y de venida sin paradas innecesarias para pernoctar en un hotel. Todo saldrá bien, y mientras que de regreso iremos dos, regresaremos tres.

—Eso dicen las parejas antes de la luna de miel, ew… —Expresó Gustav su descontento.

—Ewww —coincidió Georgie cuando se percató que hablaba de ella y de Tom—. Tienes razón. En su lugar mejor diré que regresaremos con un nuevo inquilino a esta casa.

—Eso me gusta más —aceptó Gustav, reciprocando el beso de antes con uno más largo y húmedo—. Antes de que te vayas, deja te preparo un pan con mermelada de la que envió mamá.

—Bueno, si insistes —aceptó Georgie.

Gustav se ocupó de tostar cuatro lonchas de pan (también pensó en Tom) y las untó con la mermelada casera que con la que su madre le obsequiaba cada tantos meses. Envolvió los bocadillos en papel aluminio para que conservaran el calor y los metió en una bolsa térmica que le dio a Georgie.

A tiempo para que Tom bajara las escaleras, y detrás de él Bill lo persiguiera como una sombra despeinada y con los ojos hinchados por el sueño.

—Cuídate, Tomi —se le abrazó y le subió una pierna al costado en un gesto posesivo—. Los espero de regreso con Fluffy.

—¡No se va a llamar así! —Rezongó Tom—. Tendrá un nombre varonil. Como Rocky o Mandíbulas.

—Tsk… — Le susurró Georgie al oído de Gustav—. Me espera un viaje pesado para convencerlo de lo mala idea que sería un nombre tan ridículo como ese.

Despidiéndose una última vez, Gustav y Bill permanecieron parados bajo la protección del porche delantero mientras la camioneta de Tom salía en reverse por la cochera y se perdía calle abajo en dirección al refugio que se encontraba a Dios sabría cuántos kilómetros adentro después de la frontera con Polonia.

Toda una aventura que no los incluía a ellos dos, pero que al parecer a Bill no le afectaba en lo más mínimo.

—No sé qué pensar de Tom con esta locura que se le ha metido entre ceja y ceja de que ese perro negro con manchas blancas es _su_ perro, pero…

—No hace ningún daño. Excepto quizá que hoy es el cumpleaños de Georgie y con todo este lío olvidé felicitarla —dijo Gustav.

—Igual yo, pero todavía tenemos unas horas para remediarlo. Llamaré a esa pastelería que tanto nos gusta, y tu puedes salir a comprar alcohol para celebrarlo cuando estén de vuelta.

—Vale, que así sea.

Volviendo al interior de la casa, Bill se encaminó escaleras arriba para tratar de dormir un rato más (la pastelería no abriría hasta dentro de un par de horas más), mientras que Gustav se acomodó en el sillón y encendió el televisor. Para él ya no había más en su mente que un temporizador que retrocedía segundo a segundo a la hora en la que él esperaba el retorno de Georgie, Tom, y ese nuevo miembro de cuatro patas y cola larga.

Ni de lejos se imaginaba que su cálculo estaba errado por una cifra.

 

Diecisiete horas después de su marcha, volvió a aparecer la camioneta de Tom en el garaje, y en lugar de limpia y reluciente, su exterior se encontraba enlodado y cubierto de mugre hasta en la más mínima superficie. Y sus ocupantes no se encontraban en mejor estado una vez que bajaron los pies y agradecieron estar de regreso.

—Oh Dios, me mata la espalda —se quejó Tom cuando Bill corrió a recibirlo y no se midió con la fuerza con la que lo abrazó.

—¿Cómo fue todo? —Preguntó el menor de los gemelos—. ¿Traen al perro con ustedes?

—Compruébalo por ti mismo —dijo Tom, guiándolo a la parte trasera y abriendo la puerta.

Ahí, recostado en los asientos sobre un viejo cobertor, se encontraba el perro que le había robado una parte de su alma con sólo tres fotografías de baja calidad, y que le había hecho viajar más de mil kilómetros sólo para reunirse con él. De grandes ojos marrones y una cola que se movió de lado a lado, el perro los recibió con la misma alegría que ellos a él.

—Tomi, ¡es precioso! —Se acercó Bill, y estiró cuidadoso la mana para que el perro se la oliera. Ante su aprobación, Bill no hesitó en tocarle la cabeza y acariciarlo.

—Está un poco sucio por el tiempo que pasó en el refugio, pero mañana lo llevaré a que lo bañen y le den una revisión en la veterinaria. También sería bueno empezar con sus vacunas, y puede que hasta una desparasitante.

Mientras los gemelos hablaban entre sí y se olvidaban del mundo, Gustav se dirigió a la puerta del copiloto y golpeteó el cristal para despertar a Georgie, en vista de que ella estaba con la cabeza apoyada en la portezuela y parecía dormir profundamente.

Bastó con dos golpes para que Georgie despertara de golpe, y abriendo grandes los ojos,  girara la cabeza en ambas direcciones para ver dónde se encontraban.

Gustav abrió la portezuela una vez que Georgie quitó el seguro, y para su sorpresa, descubrió que ella llevaba un bulto considerable sobre el regazo.

—Hey…

—No puedo creer que ya llegamos. Me dormí hace como cinco minutos, o al menos eso me pareció… —Bostezó Georgie, tallándose el rostro para despertar—. ¿Qué horas son?

—Pasa de medianoche, y no alcancé a felicitarte. Esto es casi peor que aquel año que olvidamos tu cumpleaños.

—Lo dudo. Uh… ¿Ayuda? —Con cuidado de movimientos, Georgie reveló que el bulto de tela y dobleces que llevaba sobre el regazo contenía una pequeñísima sorpresa.

Tan pequeña de hecho, que Gustav necesitó de más luz para apreciarla en todo su esplendor.

—Es un cachorro, mucho menor que el de Tom. Tiene apenas dos semanas, así que todavía no abre los ojos y dependerá de mí para que lo alimente varias veces al día mientras se desarrolla lo suficiente para empezar con alimentos sólidos.

—Pero… ¡¿Qué?!

Una vez dentro de la casa con los dos perros y los cuatro de ellos reunidos en torno a la mesa de la cocina, Georgie depositó su valioso cargamento sobre la madera y lo descubrió un poco.

—Fue… amor a primera vista.

—Sí, de nada sirvió decirle que era una rata peluda porque Georgie se aferró a adoptarlo —agregó Tom a la narración con su habitual humor.

—Es huérfano. Su madre al parecer recibió un golpe al cruzar la carretera, y este lindo amiguito fue el único de su camada que sobrevivió. Lo estaban alimentando con jeringa y fórmula láctea, pero también estaba en el grupo que iban a sacrificar mañana… —Georgie le acarició una orejita que todavía estaba cerrada, y el animalito abrió la boca y lloriqueó—. Tal vez no pensaban que sobreviviría, y querían ahorrarle el sufrimiento.

—Lo importante es que Georgie lo adoptó, y aunque por delante le quedan dos semanas de desvelos para alimentarlo a sus horas, ella está dispuesta a hacerlo.

—Vaya… ¿Y ya le pusiste nombre? —Preguntó Bill, acariciándolo con la punta de su dedo índice. Tan pequeño era que si lo hacía con la palma de la mano corría el riesgo de aplastarlo—. ¿Es macho o hembra?

—Macho. Y después de mucho pensarlo, creo que me decidí por un nombre que exprese su gran tamaño y personalidad. Ahí donde lo ven, cuando quiere comida es un exigente de lo peor, y se le nota su ascendencia aristocrática.

—Ajá, esa pelambrera tiesa lo delata —bromeó Tom.

—Cállate —le mandó Georgie al cuerno, pese a todo con una sonrisa—. Así que les presento al inigualable Maximiliano von Listing. Todo un emperador, pero Maxi para los amigos.

—Hey, Maxi… —Lo siguió acariciando Bill, y Georgie hinchó el pecho de un nuevo descubierto orgullo materno.

Tom estaba en las mismas condiciones, con su perro (bautizado como Capper) apoyándole la cabeza en la pierna, juntos daban la apariencia de pertenecerse desde una vida pasada y sólo ahora que se habían reunido vuelto a encontrar la paz que su compañía mutua les proveía.

—Psss, no quiero robarles el puesto de aguafiestas a ustedes dos que llegaron más tarde de lo previsto, pero Gustav y yo compramos pastel y bebidas para el cumpleaños de Georgie, y sería una pena que se desperdiciara nuestro esfuerzo sólo porque ustedes no siguieron el horario.

—No es nuestra culpa, tuvimos dos neumáticos desinflados, y para el segundo tuvimos que pagar un extra en la única refaccionaria que había en cien kilómetros a la redonda. Maldito abuso —refunfuñó Tom, pero tan feliz se encontraba con su nueva mascota que su voz no revelaba ni el menor atisbo de fastidio.

—Más tarde. Yo lo que quiero es una ducha y a dormir, eso si Maxi no me pide antes que le dé su tercera cena. Este pequeñajo come como por cinco.

En vista de que estaban por ser las dos de la madrugada y se habían levantado a las cinco, a Tom y a Georgie se les excusó de seguir despiertos, y después de tomar una corta ducha para lavarse el polvo del día, cada uno se retiró a su habitación.

Bajo el pretexto de ofrecerle ayuda por si Maxi se despertaba y pedía comida, Gustav se adentró en su dormitorio y la encontró dormida, con la boca entreabierta y a Maxi dormido en la curva de su brazo.

Pequeño, diminuto Maxi de pelaje sedoso y ternura incomparable. Como si se supiera observada, Georgie abrió un ojo y gruñó. —Gusti…

—Vine a ver si te podía ayudar con Maxi.

—No tienes por qué. Es mi responsabilidad.

—Aun así, si me lo pides…

—Serías un encanto si lo hicieras… Pero ya le di tres jeringas completas y parece que dormirá por unas horas. —Georgie se amodorró contra la almohada—. Su cuerpecito caliente es tan reconfortante…

—¿Estás intentando darme celos? Porque puede que te funcione —dijo Gustav, deseando ser él en lugar de Maxi quien dormía al lado de Georgie, incluso si eso incluía rebajarse a nivel de mascota—. Y antes de que lo olvide por tercera vez… feliz cumpleaños, Georgie.

—Gracias —respondió ella, al borde de caer irremediablemente en los brazos de Morfeo.

—Voy a dejar tu regalo aquí. Espero te guste —depositó una sencilla caja sobre su mesa de noche—, y te dejaré en paz. —Inclinándose sobre ella, Gustav besó su frente, el área entre sus cejas, la punta de la nariz, bajó a su mentón sin pasar por su boca, y se regresó para depositar un beso en sus labios, que a pesar de paladear la materia de la que estaban construidos los sueños, Georgie le correspondió.

—Buenas noches, Georgie.

—Buenas noches, Gustav.

Mirando una última vez por encima de su hombro a la chica que tanto amaba, Gustav contuvo un suspiro.

Todo estaba bien, y la vida seguía.

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
